Yellow Heart
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah kehidupan dari Min Yoongi. Rapper grup terkenal BTS. JiminxYoongi. Minyoon. Yoonmin. Minga. BxB. YAOI.DLDR.


Hai, namaku Min Yoongi. Aku adalah salah satu member boyband Korea bernama Bangtan Seonyeondan. BTS terdiri dari tujuh pemuda termasuk aku. Posisiki di tim ini adalah rapper bersama dengan dua rekanku yang lain. Sebelum aku memulia ceritaku, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada para fansku, ARMY yang selalu setia mendukung kami apapun yang terjadi. Aku berharap kalian selalu menjaga diri kalian baik-baik, saling menghormati satu sama lain dan fandom serta artis lain. Dan harapanku yang terbesar adalah... kalian akan terus bersama kami apapun yang terjadi. Mencintai kami on-camera maupun off-camera. Dan sekarang aku akan bercerita mengenai rahasia terbesarku. Dan anggota memberku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yellow Heart**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi (Minyoon)**

 **Side Cast : All Member BTS**

 **Rate : T** **M**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya. Mereka punya diri mereka masing-masing dan berhak umtuk menentukan jalan hidup mereka sendiri.**

 **Warning : YAOI. DELULU. Dont Like Dont Read. Udah ada warning disini. Jadi kalo misal ada yang ngebash, anda bodoh sekali berarti.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami tengah berlatih untuk persiapan _comeback_ untuk album kedua kami _"Skool Luv Affair"._ Saat ini kami tengah mematangkan koreografi _Boys in Luv_ –Lead Single di album baru kami- dibawah arahan J-Hope dan Jimin. Kami sudah berlatih sejak pagi tadi dan sekaramg jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Setelah melakukan koreografi yang entah keberapa kalinya, Rap Monster memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesaat latihan hari ini. Aku setuju dengannya. Karena raut kelelahan sudah tergambar di wajah kami semua termasuk para maknae yang biasanya memiliki energi berlebih.

Aku berjalan ke pinggir studio dance dan duduk bersandar pada dinding. Namjoon, Jin hyung dan J-hope juga melakukan hal yang sama, sedangkan tiga maknae kami langsung merebahkan diri di tengah-tengah studio. Aku memejamkan mata. Lelah. Tentu saja. Kami berlatih setengah hari tanpa istirahat. Hanya orang gila yang masih baik-baik saja dengan itu- bisa dikatakan tiga maknae yang asyik saling tendang di tengah ruangan itu sedikit gila, terutama pemimpinnya, Taehyung-. Tapi bukan lelah fisik ini yang membuatku terus menghela nafas sejak tadi hingga Jimin yang baru pindah duduk disebelahku karena jengah diganggu oleh Taehyung dan Jongkook mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku membuka mata dan meliriknya sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya. Meskipun begitu, dia masih menunjukkan raut khawatirnya. Anak ini baik sekali. Pantasa saja ARMY –nama panggilan untuk fans kami- menjulukinya malaikat. Aku cukup dekat dengan Jimin. Dia banyak bercerita mengenai kesulitannya selama awal debut kami. Mulai dari haters yang mengatainya gendut atau suaranya tidak bagus, pendek dan lain-lain yang membuatnya sempat mengalamai krisis kepercayaan diri. Jujur aku sangat tidak menyukai Jimin dalam kondisi seperti itu –member lain juga, tentu saja-. Lebih mengesalkan karena yang bisa kami –aku dan member- lakukan hanyalah memberinya saran dan mendorongnya untuk lebih keras berusaha dan memujinya, tidak lebih. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin jika semua itu membuat Jimin menyerah dengan mimpinya karena anak ini benar-benar sangat berbakat. Namun untung saja dia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

"Kalau hyung sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan latihan, hyung bisa istirahat dan ikut sesi latihan besok. Member lain pasti akan mengerti." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat penuh perhatian yang dilontarkannya. Aku mengusak kepalanya sedikit keras sebelum berdiri.

"Angkat pantatmu, Park Jimin! Atau kau akan kehabisan makanan!" titahku bertepatan dengan Jin hyung yang melambaikan tangan meminta kami datang. Aku sedikit terlonjak kedepan ketika lengan Jimin merangkul pundakku.

"Tteokbokki~!" pekik namja yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu girang. Dia mempercepat langkahnya membuatku terseret dalam rangkulannya.

...

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu rambut dan membelai kulitku lembut. Kelopak mataku terbuka ketika telingaku menangkap suara langkah. Aku melihat Jimin dengan cengiran riangnya datang dengan kedua tangan menggenggam kaleng Cola. Aku menerima kaleng Cola yang disodorkannya. Akan kujelaskan bagaimana aku dan Jimin berakhir disini.

 **Flashback On**

Kami baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan terakhir untuk koreografi Boy in Luv. Sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku tidak dalam mood untuk beristirahat. Beban pikiranku menghalangi. Oleh karena itu aku meminta ijin pada Namjoon dan Manager hyung untuk keluar sebentar. Mereka menolak mengijinkan. Tentu saja. Selain karena aku harus tampil prima saat MV shooting besok, mereka juga takut aku bertemu seseorang yang tidak diinginkan seperti reporter, fans ataupun haters. Tapi aku meyakinkan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya akan pergi ke taman untuk mencari inspirasi dan meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada fans atau haters maupun reporter yang akan mengikuti Rookie Idol hingga lewat tengah malam seperti ini, akhirnya mereka mengangguk menyetujui.

Dan bocah yang kini duduk disampingku ini merengek dengan suara tingginya memintaku untuk membawanya. Aku ingin menolak karena aku benar-benar ingin sendiri. Tapi perkataan manager hyung membuat kalimat penolakanku tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Ajak Jimin untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu terjadi. Kau hanya memiliki dua opsi, Min Yoongi. Ajak Jimin atau tetap di dorm!"

 _See~_ aku tidak punya piliham lain.

Kami berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin yang menyenandungkan beberapa lagu. Entah apa lagi yang dia lakukan, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena otakku penuh dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"Hyung, kau tidak suka aku ikut?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika aku merasakan tepukan di bahuku.

"Kenapa?"

Dia memasang wajah murung yang membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Meskipun aku tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hyung hanya diam dan sesekali menghela nafas sejak tadi. Apa aku yang mengganggu privasimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu.".

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk, "Jimin-ah, kurasa kemampuan vokalmu sudah semakin berkembang." Ujarku. Aku benar-benar serius mengatakan ini. Meskipun otakku sibuk memikirkan banyak hal, telingaku masih menangkap senandungnya.

"Benarkah, hyung?" dia menghadapkan badannya sepenuhnya kearahku dengan ekspresi terlewat senang. Aku tertawa keras melihat tingkahnya.

"Ne."

Jimin kembali menghadap kedepan sembari mengeluarkan suara tawa khasnya, "Tentu saja. Aku memang hebat. Dan kau yang terbaik, hyung!" aku tergelak bersamanya yang merangkul pundakku. Untuk sejenak, aku lupa mengenai beban pikiranku.

...

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan getaran riuh dari kantung jaket yang kukenakan. Aku sedikit menahan nafas melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone-ku. Aku melirik kearah Jimin yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Jimin-ah, aku pergi sebentar."

"Ada apa, Yoongi hyung?"

Aku mengangkat ponselku ke telinga memberinya jawababn melalui gesture yang kulakukan. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku menggeser ikon hijau di layar ponsel dan berjalan menjauh.

 _"Ya, hyung?"_ tanyaku segera.

 _"..."_

 _"Aku hanya pergi ke taman bersama Jimin."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hn. Kami akan pulang sebentar lagi."_

 _"..."_

 _"Baik, hyung."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hn. Aku juga."_

 _"..."_

 _"Ne. Kau juga, hyung."_

 _"..."_

 _"Ne, selamat malam."_

Aku memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam kantung dan berjalan kembali menuju banku yang kududuki bersama Jimin. Dia masih sibuk memainkan ponsel dan menyesap Cola-nya sesekali. Pikiran yang terus membebaniku beberapa hari ini kembli menyerang berbarengan dengan rasa takut, khawatir dan gelisah. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelah Jimin.

"Hyung ada masalah?" tanya Jimin membuatku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung lagi-lagi menghela nafas." Apa dia terus memperhatikanku? Aku bahkan tidak sadar menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau hyung memiliki masalah, hyung bisa menceritakannya pada kami. Atau kau bisa menceritakannya padaku lebih dulu. Aku mungkin bukan pemberi saran yang baik, jadi kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa membnatu banyak. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Bukankah cara terbaik untuk meringankan beban pikiran adalah dengan berbagi beban itu dengan orang lain?" aku sedikit tercengang mendengar kalimat panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut Jimin yang faktanya lebih muda dua tahun dariku.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Mugkin Jimin benar. Mungkin bebanku akan berkurang jika aku bercerita pada member atau mungkin aku bisa memulainya dengan Jimin. Aku bisa saja melakukan itu dari awal. Tapi yang menjadi sumber kekhawatiranku adalah mereka sendiri. Aku takut melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan para member. Aku takut reaksi mereka sama seperti yang kubayangkan. Aku takut mereka memandangku berbeda nantinya. Dan yang paling kutakutkan adalah : kehancuran dari mimpi yang sudah susah payah kami wujudkan. Aku...

"Hyung," aku kembali mengarahkan kepalaku pada Jimin ketika merasakan genggaman erat pada tanganku, "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Aku menatap Jimin dalam diam. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Jimin menjadi sedewasa ini. Benarkah ini Jimin yang selalu merengek tentang masalahnya padaku? Apa dia akan sebaik dan sepeduli ini setelah mendengar ceritaku?

Lamunan singkatku terhenti berkat remasan ringan dari tangan yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku bisa melihat Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, hyung. Jika kau ngin bercerita, ceritakan saja. Aku janji tidak akan mengelurkan komentar aneh."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Kuharap kau menepati janji yang kau ucapkan."

"Tentu saja, hyung!" Aku terkekeh makin keras melihat ekspresi kelewat senang yang dia tunjukkan. Mirip anjing yang diiming-imingi mainan. Lucu sekali.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatru padamu," aku melirik Jimin yang menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai LGBT?"

Aku bisa merasakan remasan tangan Jimin sedikit mengerat setelah mendengar pertanyaan tidak biasa dariku. Kurasa dia mulai bisa menebak apa yang ingin kuceritakan melalui pertanyaanku. Dan keputusanku untuk bercerita padanya bisa jadi berubah tergantung pada jawaban yang diberikannya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan mereka. Kupikir mereka sama saja dengan manusia normal lainnya. Mereka mencintai pasangan mereka seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Perbedaannya hanya ada di siapa yang mereka sukai. Kupikir cinta mereka jauh lebih mengagumkan karena mereka rela menentang dunia karena perbedaan mereka." Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya membuatku melirik keraahnya. Da itu bertepatan dengan Jimin yang menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Membuat tatapan kami berdua bertemu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mennanyakan ini, hyung? Apa hubungan anatara LGBT dengan masalah yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tersenyum miring, "Kurasa kau sudah tahu tanpa perlu kuceritakan."

"Aku memang memiliki beberapa dugaan. Tapi aku ingin tidak mempercayainya."

Aku terkekeh pelan,. Tidak ingin mempercayainya, ya? Seburuk itukah dugaanmu?

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku adalah salah satu dari mereka?" aku mengatakannya sembari tersenyum meskipun aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan kecewa yang kurasakan melihat raut terkejut di wajah Jimin dan genggamannya pada tanganku yang perlahan terlepas.

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Harusnya aku sudah tahu. Harusnya aku tetap diam. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa pendapat mengenai LGBT bisa berbeda sebelum dan sesudah melihat atau mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Apalagi jika yang menyimpang adalah teman terdekatnya. Kakaknya. Min Yoongi, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?

"Jimin-ah, m-maaf. Aku ..." kalimatku terhenti ketika aku merasakan pelukan dari orang disebelahku. Aku terkejut. Sangat. Bukankah Jimin menentang? Lalu kenapa dia memelukku?

"Jimin-i, bukankah kau menentang?"

"Jimin terkekeh kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak melakukan hal aneh? Dan sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku tidak keberatan dengan LGBT atau apapun itu. Mereka sama saja bagiku. Dan hyung tetaplah Min Yoongi. Hyung-ku yang paling hebat dan kejam tidak peduli siapapun yang disukainya. Bahkan meskipun hyung memiliki fetish aneh dengan menyukai binatang, misalnya. Hyung tetaplah Min Yoongi hyung yang sama. Jadi, berhenti berpikir aneh-aneh, hyung."

Aku tersenyum. Aku bahkan tidak sadar air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipi. Perlahan tanganku terangkat membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ah. Terima kasih."

"Ne. Lalu, apa hyung keberatan untuk memberitahuku siapa yang membuat hyung-ku yang menggemaskan ini jatuh hati?"

Aku tersenyum makin lebar, "Dia..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HARAP DIBACA!**

 **Hei, whatsup, Dude. Saya datang membawa FF pesanan dari Ciput dengan pair yang baru saya kenal selama sebulan dan dari idol group yang tidak saya kenali dengan dalam. Buat reader-reader gue yang baca FF gue sebelum ini mungkin udah pada ngutuk gue karena terus-terusn bikin FF baru padahal FF sebelum-sebelumnya masih kaga jelas nasibnya.**

 **Ya saya tahu saya salah. Maafkan saya. Tapi tenang. Sebentar lagi saya liburan kuliah. Jadi saya punya banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Hurraayyyy... teruslah menunggu, kawan.**

 **Dan, yaahhh.. buat yang ada waktu, silahkan baca story milik seseorang yang saya kenal baik di wp. Genre-nya fantasy tapi bukan FF. Bagus, kok. Dijamin kalian bakalan ketagihan. Judulnya Griffin, Unicorn and Cerberrus by Kei_Lee.**

 **Dan lagi,, adakah yang suka anime pair? Kalo ada, pasti tau SasuNaru, kan? Anime pair paling WoW di dunia 3. Kalo ada yang minat, baca FF Sasunaru di WP, judulnya Dream by KeileesWorld. Ya, itu saya sendiri. Muehehehehe...**

 **Kek yang gue bilang di awal, gue kaga terlalu kenal sama BTS. Bukan haters, ya.. gue suka V, kok. Dia ganteng, gilaa. Genre musik mereka Cuma kaga cocok aja buat gue. Jadi kalo misal ada yang salah sama setting tempat, waktu atau karakter tokoh, gue minta maaf. Gue udah berusaha buat ngadain riset kecil sebelum mulai nulis. Tapi, yahh.. kalo misal masih ada yang salah, berarti gue masih kurang mendalam risetnya. Jadi tolong review, biar gue tau salahnya dimana. Makasih semua.**

 **Silahkan kalian menebak siapakah yang disukai oleh Yoongi si manis gula kita semua? Apakah Jimin? Apakah orang lain? Apakah reader sekalian? Atau mungkin saya?!**

 **Bye.. Bye..**


End file.
